1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to glare blocking systems. Specifically, and not by way of limitation, the present invention relates to a system for selectively blocking glare from a specific location within a user's field of vision utilizing a transmission control material.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is quite common for people to encounter glare in their field of vision while accomplishing various tasks, such as driving, flying or other outdoor activities. The glare can be an annoyance or a hindrance to accomplishing a task, and in many situations, is dangerous to performing certain tasks. For example, when driving, a driver may be driving towards the sun in such a position that the vision of the person is obstructed by the bright glare. In another example, a welder must weld an object while encountering the bright glare emitted from the welder's arc. Obviously, with reduced vision, catastrophes may result.
The traditional approach to solving this problem is to provide a dark transparent material for use on visors or glasses to reduce the glare and provide some enhanced vision. However, there are many deficiencies with the use of tinted glasses or goggles. First, the tinted glasses or goggles cannot be used at night because the user's entire field of vision is darkened. When it is dark outside, the user's vision is reduced by the use of the tinted glasses or goggles. Additionally, even in the daytime, the user's vision is reduced because the glasses or goggles do not selectively block the glare. Rather, tinted glasses and goggles darken the entire field of vision, which decreases the visibility of those areas for the user's field of vision for which there is no glare. A system and apparatus is needed which selectively blocks glare in specific locations of the user's field of vision.
Although there are no known prior art teachings of an apparatus such as that disclosed herein, prior art references that discuss subject matter that bears some relation to matters discussed herein are U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0158715 to Furusawa et al. (Furusawa) and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0140502 to Tseng et al. (Tseng).
Furusawa discloses a variable transmissivity window system having a camera for detecting light form a light source, a transmissivity control unit for controlling the transmissivity of light passed through a vehicle's windshield and a transmissivity modifying unit for modifying the transmissivity of each block into which the windshield is divided. The transmissivity control unit calculates a position of the windshield block for the transmissivity to be modified. However, Furusawa does not disclose goggles which provide separate material for each eye which independently blocks glare for each eye. Additionally, Furusawa does not teach or suggest a system which selectively blocks glare for a mirror. Furusawa also does not utilize histograms to detect the glare from the camera image. Furusawa also suffers from the limitation of being only useable on a vehicle. In addition, Furusawa does not teach or suggest detecting the eye position of the user during calibration. Furusawa also does not disclose providing an enhanced field of view by selectively darkening different areas with different grayscales. Furthermore, Furusawa does not teach or suggest displaying information on a transmission control material. Furusawa also fails to disclose using the transmission control material as sunglasses.
Tseng discloses a field of vision processing and filtering system for eliminating glare from mobile and transient light sources and reflective surface by using an image recording, eye-position detection device and an active matrix screen as a dynamically controlled visor. Tseng merely discloses the use of a visor and does not disclose goggles which independently blocks glare for each eye. Additionally, Tseng does not teach or suggest a system which selectively blocks glare for a mirror. Similarly to Furusawa, Tseng also does not utilize histograms to detect the glare from the camera image. Tseng also does not disclose detecting the eye position using calibration or selectively darkening different areas with different grayscales to provide more uniform viewing by the user. Additionally, Tseng does not teach or suggest a display providing information on a transmission control material. Tseng also does not disclose using the transmission control material as sunglasses.
Thus, there is a need for a system which selectively blocks glare from a specific location and normalizes the intensities of an image to provide an enhanced view in the user's field of vision and which uniquely utilizes histograms and may be implemented in goggles, mirrors and other devices. Additionally, a system is needed which detects eye position for calibration, displays information on a transmission control material and enhances portions of an image. It is an object of the present invention to provide such a system and apparatus.